onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skyla
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 570,000,000|}} }}'Skyla is a pirate that currently resides in the New World. Known by her epithet, "Goddess of the Sky," she is the Captain of the Sky Pirates. She is a recognized member of the Juushishi and has a bounty of 570,000,000. Appearance Skyla has long, chestnut colored hair that flows down her back. She wears a diamond patterned bandana on her head and a white Captain's coat with three chestnut colored X's on the cuffs. Usually, she either wears the coat like a cape or with her arms through the sleeves. She also wears a low cut maroon top and navy blue pants that reach just below the knee. She wears white shoes as well as a brown belt where she places her weapons. History Early Years of Slavery Skyla was born in the South Blue, but was captured by World Nobles and taken as a slave to Mariejois when she was just two years old. There, much like Koala, they broke her to the point where she never cried and always was concerned with cleaning and pleasing her masters. At the age of six, she was force-fed the Barei Barei no Mi by Saint Charlotte, her master. When she was seven, her parents, who spent years upon years of searching for her, raided Mariejois with some help from local villagers, freeing Skyla from the World Government's grip. Pirate Days in Paradise At the age of 20, Skyla set out to become a pirate under her crew called the Sky Pirates. After some time on the seas, she gained many followers and gained a reputation as being the only crew in the world that had a flying pirate ship, giving her the epithet she now has. Sometime before landing on Sabaody Archipelago, she gained her bounty through means unknown. Adventures in the New World During the two years that Raiken was an Admiral under the Marines, she gained a reputation around the New World as one of the fiercest pirates ever. Some say she had the one of the best chances to become the fifth and final Goshin that was to be decided soon. She also particpated in the battle against the Marines when they attacked the Celestial Summit. While she faired well in battle and held her own for an extremely long time, she was eventually subdued by the combined efforts Admiral Raiken Montizuma and Admiral Fujitora. When she found out that Raiken had taken the final place as Goshin, she was enraged, vowing to annihilate Raiken and his crew for that. Abilities and Powers When she was a rookie pirate in Paradise, she was strong enough to be considered one of the Nine Tyrants, an elite group of pirates who were notably stronger than that of the former Eleven Supernovas. She was also strong enough to survive the first half of the Grand Line without much effort and was not only able to survive in the New World, but thrive in it as well. She has notably taken on notorious pirates such as Aiden D. Lazlo, Corbin Jetson, and future Goshin Raiken Montizuma. Devil Fruit Skyla was force-fed the Barei Barei no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to create and control artificial souls. She uses this fruit's power to possess and control other people by infusing the artificial soul within them, making herself stronger, and even infusing the souls within objects, allowing her to control them to her whim. Physical Abilities Skyla is also shown to be an excellent Martial Artist, mastering many fighting styles and even creating her own called '''Sky Karate. Swordsmanship She is usually seen with a saber strapped to her waist. In the Celestial Summit battle, she is revealed to be a proficient swordswoman, able to deflect numerous cannonballs without so much as breaking a sweat. Other Weapons Skyla also carries with her a pistol, but she rarely uses it. However, when she does, she is an expert markswoman. Personality Skyla's personality is somewhat a mix of fierce determination and vengeance. She pursues her goals at all costs and does not stop until they are completed. No matter how difficult in may be, she will pursue these goals with everything she possibly has. Another key aspect in her personality is her drive for vengeance. Years of slavery made her hungry with a lust of revenge. Whenever someone has wronged her, she will stop at nothing to see that person die by her hand. This is shown when she swore vengeance on Raiken for overtaking her in the position of Goshin. Relationships Allies Sky Pirates Skyla's crew is fiercely loyal to her at all points in their adventures, no matter how drastic she may take things. They follow her every command because of this, some of them even frightened by her great power. However, when a mutiny rose up early in their tenure, she was not hesitant in killing the ones who rebelled against her. La Graza Pirates The Sky Pirates currently have an alliance with the La Graza Pirates. It is unknown what they are attempting with this alliance, but unconfirmed rumors say that they are, like the alliance between Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo, attempting to overthrow a Goshin. Miyazaki Montizuma (somewhat one sided on her side) Skyla has an immense crush on Miyazaki, her enemy's younger brother, for some odd reason. She went as far as to protect him from attacks in the Celestial Summit battle, to which Miyazaki was grateful for, causing her to believe that he was falling in love with her like she did with him. Enemies Raiken Montizuma Skyla and Raiken have never gotten along, starting with their brief battle at Sabaody Archipelago. When she was swiftly defeated by him, she started growing a profound hatred for him and vowed to become strong enough to kill him. After his two years of serving in the Marines, Skyla met Raiken at the Celestial Summit battle, where the Admiral revealed to everyone there that Skyla was once a slave, causing the female pirate to lose control of all of her emotions and attack him with all of her power. After her crew convinced her to calm down, she took her sword and cut off the skin that bore her slave mark. When she heard that Raiken was named the final Goshin, she was enraged that Kure would do such a thing to a, "traitor." Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Juushishi Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Female Category:Characters